nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
A Glitch, or a bug, is a flaw in the programming of a game. Some Nitrome games have glitches, although none very serious. A list of glitches in games is listed below. Website These glitches are outside of the games. Nitrome Blog If the bar on a blog post which says the name of the post and the date it was posted is right clicked, and "Play" is clicked in the drop down box, the borders of the blog will change color. They will change a different color every time "Play" is clicked. Game High Scores *If the Player presses the Back Button on the Highscores a lot, they may go back far enough to see the 101st score, 121st score, or even farther! Image] Main Games Hot Air *On Level 14, when the player goes down the 3rd hallway of Fans (After the long drop), the left edge of the above spiked Spiked Platform can be flown through. *The Player may land on a on Spiked platform, instantly die, but the Hot Air Balloon may sometimes not pop even though the popping sound is heard. *On level 18, the player can blow the Octopuses through the Wall. *On level 22, if the player blows the fan pointer above of Hot Air while on the starting platform, the spiked cage will not pop him when it passes him. This results in easy completion of the level, along with easily collecting the stars. This is also the case on other levels, but it does not benefit the player as much as on this level. Sandman *On levels like Level 4, Sleepwalkers may get stuck in walls. *Sometimes if the player pours sand on a sleepwalker, it will sometimes, rarely, not turn back, but keep moving forward. *Sometimes, if a sleepwalker falls from a very short distance, they will die. *When sleepwalkers fall onto another platform, they may land and continue to walk, but will remain in the "falling" position while moving on the ground. Chick Flick *On Level 3, Small Chicks may always fall through the Thumper Bumpers. *Sometimes chicks get stuck at the top of the screen and never fall. This happens with bombs sometimes too. Roly Poly *On level 15, if the player becomes puffed up, they may be able to go through the Electricity all the way to the end of the level. Feed Me! *Sometimes, if the player bites deep into a wall, floor, or ceiling, he will end up inside said area; the Venus Fly Trap might even fall off the screen. *On the level Tomato Nursery, if the player eats all the bugs, then goes back to where he started, then bites the ceiling enough, the Venus Fly Trap's head will get stuck, and if he bites the ceiling above him till he gets on solid ground, it turns into a shortcut that is an easy way to get through the level. *When the player completes the last level, the "continue" button will sometimes be gone, thus the player will not be able to see the end screen, and sometimes the "submit score" button will be gone. Tanked Up *On level 3: Deep Freeze, the player will sometimes randomly die when passing certain points, even if they are not touched. *On level 5: Rumble in the Jungle, the player can drive through the Metal Building. *On level 6: In the Dock , the player can drive through some walls. Scribble *On the last level of Scribble, the player only has to get 1 Blot to the end flag to complete the game. *The easiest way to complete level 21 is to lead all the Blots to the closest Flag. *Falling through a laser will sometimes not kill Blots. *If the game is pause while a door is unlocking, the game will continue. Frost Bite *On Levels where the player can't make a full jump, they can hold "up" for rapid jumping. *If a jump-vulnerable enemy comes near the player while said glitch is happening, it will die as if it were jumped on. *On Mount Neverest (level 10), at the boss stage, the player will be damaged if walking over a certain spot near the exit door. Skywire *For enemies that move, sometimes just being next to them will damage the player rather then touching them. Dangle * The Spider can swing through Platforms. Hot Air 2: All Blown Up *On level 19: Cooking on Gas, if the player starts the level without moving the Character at all, Gas Balls will come and touch the Hot Air Balloon where it is, and the balloon won’t pop. *If the player blows the Hot Air Balloon into spikes very fast 1 2, or 3 times, the Box the Balloon is holding will actually fall up, and the Music will get louder and louder and louder and louder! *Sometimes if the Balloon goes down level to level with the Starting Pad, they may hear the little sound they hear when they land on a pad, and actually land in mid air as if they were on a platform. Square Meal *If the player presses the Left and Right Arrow Keys whilst next to a wall, they can go through the wall. *Sometimes the player can walk through bricks, even wandering off the level. *If the player gets caught in the explosion of a Bomb Block (The Block cannot be in the Troll's mouth) the player may be invisible and be able to move the troll around, eat food, pick up Blocks, complete levels, and shoot Blocks at enemy and eat them. But if the player touches an enemy, it's game over. *When using two player and the second player dies, pausing the game may show the player dead. *If a player dies as they knock an enemy unconcious, the enemy may remain unconcious for the entire period of the game. The other player can even walk through the enemy and will not be able to eat it. *A frequent glitch that may appear is that when a player finishes a level, they may begin to move uncontrollably in a certain direction, or even stick out their tongue. If the player tries to fight it, they may end up wandering off the level. This glitch can usually be fixed by pressing the same key that corresponds to the action the Troll is going in. (For example, if the Troll is moving left without the player pressing the left key, the player can press the left key, and the Troll will stop.) *If two players eat one block at the same time, they will both have the block in their mouth, and can use it as normal, except that when the second spits it out after the first spits it out, the block first spat out will turn invisible. Toxic *If a wall is thin enough, the player can walk through it. *Sometimes on level 14, the Cannon Robot cannot be destroyed. *Sometimes if the ground a Wheel Robot rolls on is destroyed, it will descend down as if a Platform was underneath it. Nanobots *On one level, the Yellow Nanobots will be going around in a square, but cannot be killed by the Yellow Weapon. Headcase *Sometimes the edge of the Electricity emitted by the Electro Dudes will not hurt the player. * If the player jumps to the edge of a platform, they can flip gravity and avoid hazards and enemies. Pest Control *There used to be a glitch that the player could stop the clock, but it was fixed. *If a player clicks an unlocked level, then pushes one of the arrows on the side while the screen begins to transform into the instructions page, the background of the level will change based on how many times the arrow was pushed. Twang *If the player pulls a red line back, until a bit of Black Ball is touching the Water, Black Ball may fall through the Red Line when it is let go of. *If Black Ball is pushed against a Blue Line by another line, Black Ball may fall through the line that is pushing it into the Blue Line, then if the line is let down, the line will go through Black Ball, and black ball will be on top of the line. Frost Bite 2 *There is a Glitch that if the player dies, and he is on his last face, the game will sometimes respawn the player, so the player can die as much as he wants, but the Game Over Screen will never come down unless the player quits the game. *On Mount Nevereverest, at the last Ice Path before the first checkpoint, if the player is in the mesh area and shoots at the very top point, she will be shot up inside the rock, and will fall slowly. During this time, the player can shoot above, and hit the checkpoint. This saves having to get through the actual Ice Path. Thin Ice *Some circles the player makes on the ice will not drop down. *Sometimes, rarely, if the player makes some shape in the ice,and it drops down, sometimes the shape in the ice will stay there till the player dies, or restarts, or goes to the next level. *This glitch happens a lot in old games; if the player is playing a level, then goes back to the title screen, the music from the level will be heard on the title screen. Magneboy *Occasionally, after a player pauses the game then resumes it, Magneboy will automatically use his magnetic powers by just facing in that direction instead of pressing the spacebar when needed. Mutiny *If there is a Mine right on the player, when they start to move, it will start ticking. if the player jumps straight up in such a way that he will be hit by it as he is just about at the peak of his jump, he will be rocketed into space. This glitch has been partly fixed, as it now has a lower chance of happening, but still can. *If the player is killed while using Pieces of Eight, he will be able to still use them until they run out. *The player can use a Voodoo Doll on a dead character and throw it. It is unknown if this is a glitch, though. Final Ninja *If a player fires a rope at the top of a distant wall and travels towards it at a sufficient speed, it is possible to go through the wall. This is most easily demonstrated during level 3. Mallet Mania *Sometimes, when the ball lands on a Magnetic Spinner Tile, they will still be able to control the ball's direction. This especially happens when playing in multiplayer mode. *The zapping action transforming the ball into different types may still appear sometimes between shots, even when the ball has not rolled over a pickup or been gambled for. *If the player's ball rolls into a wall, typically against a magnet, the ball may vibrate and never stop moving, thus making it impossible to continue the game. Final Ninja Zero *When Takeshi fights Maxwell Merlock the second time, if he dies after killing him, pressing try again at the You Died! screen will make the game proceed to the next level anyway. This glitch has been fixed. *On level Eighteen when the player starts,the lift that he came out of will be still there,if the player walks into it,the player will proceed to the next level,it still has not been fixed. Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *If an un-frozen viking falls into the boat, but is knocked off for any reason, the Failed! message will appear, but clicking try again will proceed to the next level. This glitch has been fixed. *If a player clicks resets a level immediately after a viking dies, the level will restart, but the Failed! message will appear. Toxic 2 *Pressing space rapidly over and over with basic bombs while moving will make there be hundreds of bombs in the player's line of movement, and the game will really slow down. *If the player crouches on a pitfall block he will hover midair even when it disappears. *Sometimes on level 20 when all the health bars are gone from mother she won't be destroyed however, this rarely happens. Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil *Pausing the game while a bomb is present may result in the bomb detonating. Nebula *On level 19, the four blocks behind the Key will appear as gray squares instead of blocks. Cold Storage *Sometimes, when the player is going up but is not charged, and hits an icicle enemy, he will destroy the enemy nonetheless. The criteria for this glitch are currently unknown, but it seems to happen when jumping on a regular pole right after a super pole. Worm Food *Sometimes when colliding with a rock or a Spiked Idol, the Giant Worm will get stuck inside, trapping (and causing damage, for the idol's case), until either time runs out, or the worm dies. Temple Glider *If the Egyptian Bird is killed while in the hands of some quicksand (by an arrow) there will be an invisible bird inside of the hand's clutches. You can still control the bird only it escapes, or is dragged into the sand. This glitch is most easily done on level 16. *Sometimes random feathers (that appear during direction changes, deaths, and respawns) will appear at random places for no reason. They also won't float down, so they stay there for the rest of the level. The cause of this glitch is unknown Sky Serpents *Sometimes, while fighting the Dragon Serpent, the dragon's special attack, its multiple flames, will activate nonstop after destorying one of its many weak spots. Bad Ice-Cream *Occasionally, when a player traps a troll, or blue cow, then breaks the ice barriers to let them free, the enemy may just stand there with a question mark over its head for the entire course of the level. Enemy 585 *Sometimes when Turner stops a Crusher Block, the block will stay stuck in that position. *Sometimes, for no reason at all, Enemy 585 will die when just walking on a flat surface. This is probably caused when a hazard like a Crusher Block or Turner (when he has spikes on him) was in that area, then suddenly moved away. *Sometimes, when Turner and Enemy 585 move into the same space at the same time (usually Enemy 585 is falling and Turner is going up), Enemy 585 will get stuck inside Turner. *When Enemy 585 gets launched by a spring and lands next to a one-block high wall, instead of going over the wall, he will turn around and walk the other way. *If Turner turns while Enemy 585 is climbing him, then Enemy 585 will climb inside Turner and walk out of him after doing so. Rush * When one of the Runners gets eliminated, they will pass through walls and other objects while executing the elimination animation. * Even when the Sound Effects are turned off, the sound effect for entering a level and the sound of the Starting Robot rotating the bars are heard. * If the player restarts, the music at the beginning will sometimes not play. * Sometimes the Runners will crash into nothing while on a ramp, often on level 5. * When a Runner crosses the finish line, their shadow on another Runner's screen stands still in front of the goal. * Runners can go through horizontal Flip Lines if they are flipped by another Runner. * Sometimes, in Eliminator Mode, even after your three opponents are eliminated and you are still standing, the "WINNER!" sign does not appear and the level does not end until you are eliminated. Canary * The player can still fire their laser and hear its sound even after the level ends. Mini Games Magic Touch *Sometimes drawing a random shape will make a Balloon pop. *Likewise, there is a chance a slightly related Balloon will pop when the shape for a different Balloon is drawn, as long as at least one thing is similar (such as curves or vertical lines). *Sometimes, when one of the Robotic Knights lands on the castle, the Balloon(s) it was carrying will change type. Snot Put *After a turn has ended, and you are allowed to scroll the level, if the player attempts to scroll left, both right and left scrolls are disabled. External Links * Nitrome Game Glitches on Nitrome Universe Category:Games Category:Game Components